Deep Sound
by ForbiddenFrost
Summary: What if Sakuragaoka High became a COED school, what would happen to the girls at the Light Music Club? This story would focus on my OC's point of view and a pretty much the development of my OC characters. *First Story* Mio/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Buzz buzz buzz

as my alarm clock went off, I brush of the sleepiness from my eyes and started to prepare for my first day of high school. As I walk downstairs to eat my breakfast I saw my sister coming out from her bed room and as by routine I greeted her "morning big sis" and as per usual she greeted me back "good morning too lil bro". When we arrived at the kitchen my sister began to make our breakfast, ever since we moved to Japan we started living together, since our parents has a job to do back in London we were forced to live like this.

"Breakfast is serve", my sister said to me. My sister is a good cook and I'm lucky to have such a nice waffles for breakfast. While eating I spark some conversation with my big sis.

"Hey sis did mom or dad message you or sent an email yesterday?"

"Hm? No they didn't, not even a goodluck word for our first day on our new school."

"That's a bit strange don't you think sis, not even a word."

"Yeah indeed it is a bit strange, since they always want to know our well-being here, but maybe they are just too busy with the company and all."

And with that I tried to change the topic

"Hey sis, did you know that our new school was an all girl high school before?"

"Yeah, I think I heard that, apparently this school year it became a coed school for some unknown reason."

"I hope it would be a good school though."

"Don't worry lil bro, it would be if anything happens you know where to find me."

"Thanks sis"

Looking at the time my sister and I decided to go to school, as we walk towards the school I noticed a girl with long black hair talking to a tomboyish girl and I accidentally heard their conversation due to the loud voice of her tomboyish companion.

"Hey Mio-chan this year the school just started to become a coed school are you scared?"

 _Looks like we're in the same year judging by her uniform ribbon_

"Yeah it kinda scares me to be with the opposite gender, I hope they're not scary or perverted"

 _Hmm it seems that she has a fear to men I wonder why? Well none of my concern anyway_

as we reached the school my sister suddenly said something that stops me from thinking any further about the girl.

"This is Sakuragaoka high, hmm looks better than what I expect, don't you think so too lil bro?"

"Yeah it's kinda big but I miss the academies back in London it is way more bigger than this school"

"Oh stop whining you lil bro, we have to study here whether we like it or not"

As we walk down to the announcement boards to check our respective section, I saw that girl again struggling to find her name. As my sister and I about to approach the board, the girl suddenly fell down and as a gentleman I lend a hand to help her, though she hesitated at first she took my hand and I pulled her up.

"Hey be careful next time okay?"

After saying that I went away and my sister went to my side and told me my class

"Hey lil bro you're at class 1-2"

"Thanks big sis for checking it for me, so I guess we'll part our ways here."

"Yeah, bye lil bro make new friends, okay"

"Haha,yeah okay, I will, bye"

I am amused by my sister's concern for me but maybe it's just a family thing since we grew up together unlike with our other siblings

I opened the door to my new classroom and found a seat to the most ideal place for me, the sit beside the window at the back.

"Good, back seat" I said to myself as I sit down.

With the hinge of luck I saw the tomboyish girl that I saw a little while ago with the girl with the long black hair if I'm not mistaken her name was Mio from what I heard this morning and with that they took a seat in front of me with the tomboyish girl in front of me and Mio at her right.

As I look at Mio, I noticed her looking at me and as gentleman, I slightly nod and smile at her earning a little blush from the girl with the black hair. By that moment the tomboyish girl look at me and introduced herself to me

"Hey I'm Tainaka, Ritsu and this girl right here is Akiyama, Mio" pointing her thumb at the girl beside her

And with that I earned a slight nod from Akiyama-san. After introducing their name, it was my turn to introduce myself to them

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Marcus Oswald I hope we get along well this year."

After introducing our names to each other, the bell rung and followed by the opening of the door and revealing our new homeroom teacher.

...

 _Italicize- inner thoughts_

 **First Chapter done, if you want to put a comment or review please do so since this is my first time doing something like this.**

 **K-on Doesn't belong to me**


	2. Chapter 2

Our homeroom teacher began to explain the basic rules and regulations of the school, I doze off and started drift away to dreamland, not long after that I was awaken by the sentence that our homeroom teacher said.

"Every student must enter any extra curricular activities that this school has to offer, in short you have to join a club whether you like or not."

Oh man do I really have to join a club argh this is insane

With that the teacher began to walk towards the door and outside the classroom.

I heard Tainaka-san talking to Mio due to the close range we have

"Hey Mio-chan let's go join the light music club, I heard they are bit famous here at sakuragaoka high"

"I don't know Ritsu I was planning to join the literature club"

"Eh no you can't we have to join the light music club."

A bit forceful aren't we

"Geez I can't win over you, right Ritsu, okay you win we'll go check them out after school."

With a wide smile Tainaka-san cheered to her win, and went to look behind

"Hey ahm"

"You can call me Marcus, Tainaka-san"

"Hey Marcus-san, what club do you want to join?"

In all honesty I don't know what club to join

"Well, I really don't know what to pick."

And with that Tainaka-san ask me to join the light music club together with Akiyama-san

"Why don't you join the light music club?"

"Ritsu, you shouldn't force a person to join a club like what you did to me."

With a small chuckle I replied "It's okay Akiyama-san, I also like music and I don't even know what else to join"

With that note Akiyama-san just nod and smile at me

"Hey Marcus-san, do you know how to play any instruments?" said Tainaka-san

"Yeah, I learned how to play the guitar, bass, drums, piano, violin and flute" I replied

"Wow, you're kind of talented aren't you Marcus-san" said Akiyama-san

"I'm not talented, I just love to learn new things especially when it comes to music or film industry" I said

"Film?" Tainaka-san said with confusion

"Yeah, I like making films as a hobby, that's one of my obsession in life, movies" I replied

Earning a surprised look from the two Akiyama-san suddenly said "Wow, amazing it is a bit surprising because it doesn't look like you love going out to do those kinds of things"

Well Akiyama-san you shouldn't judge a book by its cover

"I was influenced by my big sister who's a big fan of movies"

"Well, it's decided let's go check the light music club after school" said Tainaka-san

The day went by without any meaningful events except for the constant look of Akiyama-san

"Ah! School's done for today, yay! Let's go check the light music club" said Tainaka-san

With that I stood up and went with the two girls but letting them go ahead of me

"Here it is the light music club" said Tainaka-san

Excitedly opening the door  
"Excuse us!" said Tainaka-san but with confusion the club seems to be empty "Eh?! There's no one here" said the energetic girl

"Hm I think I heard someone saying that all of the members from this club graduated last spring" I said to the two girls

"With that I will be joining the literature club" said Akiyama-san

But before she could take a step away from the club room Tainaka-san grabbed Akiyama-san's hand with mischievous smile

"If I were to rebuild the light music club I would be the president right?" Tainaka-san said

"Yeah, that's how it works" I stated

"Then let's gather enough members to form the light music club again" said Tainaka-san excitedly

"*sigh* If you think something like that then there's no stopping you, so I guess I have to join this club" said Akiyama-san

"According to the rules, we have to get at least 5 members to start the club again" I said to the girls

"We're 3 already so we only have to get just 2 more members to become a club" said Akiyama-san

As if it was a cue someone went in and from the looks of it she's in the same year as us.

"Hi welcome, do you intend to join the light music club?" I said to the girl who just went in

"Ahm, I was just here to check the club" said the girl

With that Tainaka-san started to act and tell a dramatic story which Akiyama-san gave a disapproving look to the tomboyish girl.

After the story I heard a little sob coming from the blonde haired girl

"That was a nice story, I only knew how to play the keyboard if that's okay I would like to join your club please"

*sigh* I can't believe she fell for that story

"Okay, now off with that dramatic story of yours' Tainaka-san and let's welcome our new member" I said breaking off the atmosphere around us

"Haha, you're right Marcus-san let's introduced ourselves to the newest member of the club" said Tainaka-san

"Hi, I'm Tainaka, Ritsu I know how to play the drums"

"I'm Akiyama, Mio and I know how to play the bass guitar"

"I'm Marcus Oswald, I prefer to be called Marcus and I play various types of musical instruments"

"I'm Kotobuki, Tsumugi and I know how to play the keyboard, nice to meet all of you"

"Off with the formalities let's find another member to join our little club" I said to the girls

"What do you suggest we do Marcus-san?" Asked Akiyama-san

"Hmm maybe we could make a poster and post it at the bulletin board downstairs?"

"That's a great idea Marcus-san we should all make a poster and vote who's work will gonna be posted for new members" said Kotobuki-san

"Okay for now let's all go home and do the poster and let's decide tomorrow after school who's poster is going to be put up at the bulletin board" said Tainaka-san

With that the club started to pack and go home. While I was walking back home I was wondering on what club did my talented sister joined in, I need to remember to ask her as soon as I get home.

...

 **Second Chapter done :) this is a bit longer than the first chapter hope you like it**

 **K-on Doesn't belong to me**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I step inside our house and walked til I reached the door going to the living room. When I opened the door I saw my sister playing a game on our PS3.

 _This a bit unusual she don't usually play a game especially shooting games like Call of Duty_

"Hey big sis, I'm home" I said to my sister

"Hey lil bro, welcome back, how was your first day? Any new friends?" She replied to me eyes still locked up on the screen

"It was okay, though I'm a little bit tired and yes I a made new friends. Speaking of friends how about you any new friends?" I asked her

" _*sigh*_ I did make new friends but it's quite hard since I'm transfer student"

"Why is that aren't they trying to communicate with you?" I asked my sister

"They did and I told them that I can perfectly understand Japanese language but they seem to be...a bit hesitant when they're speaking to me" she told me while still playing the game

"Not a very good day for you isn't it?" I told her

"Yeah not a very good day, I suddenly felt the urge to call Brian" she stated

 _Hmm Brian, make sense they're inseparable ever since I can remember I think she miss him a lot_ with that note I tried to change the topic

"Hey sis do you have a club to join already?" I asked her remembering our little club that needs another member

"Hmm no, I don't even know what club to join" she replied

 _Great I can ask her to join the light music club_

"Want to join our club we need one more member to re-establish the light music club?" I asked her

"Light music club, hm sounds great, I'll be dropping by tommorow after school then" she said to me

Great we already have 5 members but I still have to make a poster since we were tasked to do it with a sigh I went to my bedroom.

Morning went by quickly and and as my routine I woke up and prepare myself to go to school not forgetting to put the poster I did last night, as I looked at it I thought that doing it wasn't a bad thing since I can polished my art skill with a simple task.

After my sister and I finished our breakfast we went out to go to school. While walking I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey Marcus-san!"

It stopped me and my sister from our tracks bound to school as I turned around I saw a rather familiar face, it was Tainaka-san and Akiyama-san.

"Good morning Marcus-san" said Tainaka-san with a huge grin on plastered on her face

"Morning Tainaka-san, Akiyama-san and please stop with the formalities you can just call me Marcus same goes for you Akiyama-san" I said to the girls

"Good morning too Marcus I'll take note of that. Mind if I ask who's the girl walking beside you?" Asked Akiyama-san

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce my big sister Blythe Oswald" I said to the two girls

"Having a friend like that sure is nice lil bro"

"Hi I'm Blythe Oswald as my lil bro stated, nice to meet you"

"Pleased to meet you Blythe-senpai, I'm Akiyama, Mio"

"I'm Tainaka, Ritsu, nice to meet you too Blythe-senpai"

"I don't like formalities you can just call me Blythe" my sister stated with a huge smile on her face

As we were walking to school, with my sister and I leading the way she suddenly have the urge to mock me

"Hey lil bro, first day of school and you already have girls surrounding you, haha" she stated with annoying smile on her face

"Shut up sis, they were just being friendly okay" I said to her with a annoying tone

We reached the shoe lockers and bid farewell to my sister before getting my indoor shoes and unexpectedly both Tainaka-san and Akiyama-san waited for me

"It seems that you're close to your big sister huh Marcus?" said Akiyama-san

"Yeah she's the only sibling who's age is close to mine" I told Akiyama-san

"By the way Marcus, did you do the poster like what we talked about yesterday?" Tainaka-san asked me

"Yeah I did, I'm not that kind of person who would forget to do the tasked that they were asked for." I clearly stated to Tainaka-san

As I took my seat I suddenly forgot to tell the girls that my sister would be joining the club, might as well surprise them later when my sister shows up at the club room

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Class started like any usual class and as the time pass I felt the urge to sleep so I doze off not caring the lectures that being taught to the class. Not long after Tainaka-san violently woke me up and told me that the teacher asked her to wake me up

"Oswald-san can you please answer the question on the board?" The teacher asked me with annoyed face

I heard Akiyama-san said as I was about to answer the question that he didn't even taught that certain problem yet. It's not a big deal though since our family is quite genius.

"I can't answer that Ochira-sensei." I stated

"Then listen to wh-"

I cut his sentence off

"No, what I mean is I can't answer that since you forgot to put the value for the x"

"Oh, sorry my bad then here" Ochira-sensei said while writting the value

"The answer is y= 15-4x"

The whole class including Akiyama-san and Tainaka-san not to mention even Ochira-sensei was shocked that I can answer the problem just by looking at it even though he didn't even teach the lesson yet. After that incident I went off to sleep again but this time Ochira-sensei let me sleep in his class. The next thing I know everyone was bidding the teacher goodbye

"Damn Marcus you humilated Ochira-sensei, today was just our 2nd day as a high school student. Man you have a guts to do that." Tainaka-san told me

"It was just an easy question though" I stated to her

"But still you answered it correctly even though you were sleeping the whole time." Akiyama-san said to me

"You should have seen my sister when she got called at the principal's office last year at her old school, she has this annoying smile from moment she stepped into the office until she got out, for short my sister is worst than me" I stated while chuckling

"Your family must be smart for you to do something ridiculous like that." Akiyama-san told me

 _Well were not just smart Akiyama-san we were treated as geniuses of our family tree._

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

The day went by quickly and it's now time to head to the club room together with Tainaka-san and Akiyama-san. When we got to the club room the first thing I noticed was the smell of the tea.

"Hello there Tainaka-san, Akiyama-san and Marcus-san, would you like some tea?" Kotobuki-san asked us when we entered in the club room. The two girls accepted the offer. I suddenly felt the urge to ask her.

"Ah, kotobuki-san mind if I ask you where the hell did you get those tea set? It looks expensive to me." I asked Kotobuki-san

"I brought this from home since we have a spare tea set lying around I might as well use it, so Marcus-san do you want some tea?"

 _Well that explains a lot this could be good while talking about the posters that we made._

"If you please Kotobuki-san." I said to her in a pleasant way

As we we're discussing about which poster should we put in the bulletin board there was a knock on the door followed by opening of the door, I know immediately who was it. Apparently it was my big sister who told me that she wanted to join the light music club.

"Hi good afternoon, I would like to join the light music club please." My sister asked politely as expected from her

"So what now, president?" I asked turning my head to Tainaka-san

"Of course you're free to join the club" Tainaka-san told my big sis

"You already know Tainaka-san and Akiyama-san, I would like to introduce you to Kotobuki-san." Pointing my thumb to the girl beside me

"Hi I'm Kotobuki, Tsumugi please to meet you."

"I'm Blythe Oswald, you can call me Blythe without any formalities even though I'm your senpai"

"And with the introduction done let's get down to business which poster should we hang at the bulletin board?" I asked

"It doesn't make any sense we already have 5 members why do we need another one?" Asked Akiyama-san

"Well the more the merrier right?" I stated

 _I just don't want to say that it would be nice if there's any guy out there willing to join our little club since it would be awkward if I'm the only guy of this club._

And with that in mind we asked big sis to tell us which poster should we hang without knowing the one who made the poster.

"Hm I think this one it's simple and easy to see" my sister telling us pointing to the one the Kotobuki-san made

"Okay, I'll hang the poster at bulletin board downstairs" I said to the girls and went downstairs

 _I hope someone will show up tomorrow at the club room_ , as I was walking back to the club room I heard two girls talking about clubs but I quickly dismissed it went back to the club room. When I came back to the clubroom I saw my sister talking with the other members, it makes me satisfied knowing that she could make friends even though they're a year younger than her.

"I'm done hanging up the poster do we need to do anything else?" I asked

"Hmm I guess we're going home today since it's impossible that any new members would join us today" said Akiyama-san

By that we pack our things and went home. After walking Kotobuki-san at the train station, the 4 of us went home since we live in the same direction.

...

 **Another Chapter done yay please review :)**

 **K-on Doesn't belong to me**


	4. Chapter 4

While I was playing random song on my acoustic guitar at home my sister ask me to play her a song

"Hey Marcus please play As We Go by Craig D'Andrea"

"Heh that song, I guess I would play it, I miss playing it anyway"

With that I started to play the song with my guitar and as I play the song, I saw my sister with her eyes closed while listening with a calm expression on her face. By the time I finished the song she thanked me for playing

"Hey thanks for playing that song it kinda reminds me of our relaxed days back in London"

"No problem sis I really like that song though"

"And another thing, thanks for inviting me to join the light music club it was fun hanging out with those girls"

That alone made me smile knowing that my sister is having fun

"Well we should get some rest for now since we have to wake up early tomorrow"

With that statement my sis and I went to our respective rooms to get a well deserve rest

~~~~~~~~  
The next day we went to school like usual and I took my seat, as I was pulling my phone out to listen some music I heard Tainaka-san shouting

"MARCUS, MARCUS! well guess what we have a new member again"

 _Energetic girl as ever_

"Heh can't you wait until after school to announce that"

"No, because I have another news"

"What is it?" I asked getting a bit curious

"You're going to teach her how to play the guitar"

I was a bit shocked when she said that

"Eh?! Why me? Why can't Akiyama-san teach her for sure she knew a lot of things about guitar since she's a bassist"

"No good Marcus since you're talented we decided that you should teach her"

"The next time you decide something please let me know first before finalizing you decisions"

"So does that mean that you would teach her?"

 _I guess I'll talk to my sister since she's a good teacher when it comes to musical instruments_

"No, but I will ask my sister to teach her, since my sister is way better than I am"

"Hm, okay then I guess that would be fine"

"Who is she anyway?"

"A girl from class 1-3 Hirasawa, Yui"

"I guess we'll meet her after school at the club room"

"Yeah, she told us that she'll be going there later" with wide smile from our club president

After the conversation with Tainaka-san, Akiyama-san asked a question

"What were you doing before Ritsu butted in?"

"I was about to listen some music from my phone since it's a bit early"

"Hm what kind music is it?"

 _Interested huh_

"Well I usually listen to blues since it can relax my mind, why did you asked it anyway?" I plainly stated

"I-i was wondering if you can play something back at the club room sometime this week?" with a blush on her cheeks

 _Oh that's why well I guess I have to remember to bring my guitar tomorrow_

"Yeah sure I'll bring my guitar tomorrow" I said while smiling

With that Akiyama-san went to her seat and getting ready for our first class

~~~~~~~  
The day ended without any events so with that in mind I went to our club room since Akiyama-san and Tainaka-san has cleaning duty to do. As soon as I opened the door to the room, I smelled the calming scent of a freshly brewed tea.

"Hello Marcus, do you want some tea?"

"If you please Kotobuki-san"

After asking that I slumped down to the bench and rest my head for a while

"Are you aware that we have a new member today, Marcus?"

"Yeah, Tainaka-san told me already"

After I answered kotobuki-san's question, a girl I don't know knocked and opened the door

 _I guess she's the newest member better introduce myself_

"Hey there, my name is Marcus Oswald, you can call me Marcus without any formalities"

"Uhm hi, my name is Hirasawa, Yui. Are you the one who would teach me how to play the guitar?"

 _Oh yeah I forgot about that better tell her that my sister would be the one teaching her_

"No, my sister would be the one who would teach you"

As if it was a cue my sister opened the door

"She's the one who would teach you how to play the guitar"

With a surprised look my sister went in the club room and playfully punched my shoulder

"What is this about? Care to explain lil brother?"

"Well she's our new member but she doesn't know how to play any instrument so you're the who would teach her how to play the guitar"

"Okay then, I don't mind anyway"

With that we saw Hirasawa-san make a huge smile

"Hey there I'm Blythe Oswald, nice to meet you"

"I'm Hirasawa, Yui. Pleased to meet you Blythe-senpai"

"Uh yeah please stop calling me senpai since I don't like formalites, please call me Blythe"

"Okay then Blythe"

 _I was hoping for another guy to join but I guess this should be fun_

By the time we finished introducing ourselves to the new member Akiyama-san and Tainaka-san came.

"Uhm Marcus?"

"Yes? Akiyama-san, do you need something?"

"Well about Yui's guitar, we talked this morning and decided that we would work together so she can buy a decent guitar"

"Well it's fine with me since I don't have anything better to do this coming Saturday"

 _Why didn't they asked my sister to work with us_

"Why didn't you asked my sister to join us this Saturday?"

"Well Ritsu said that she will tell Blythe the details and asked me to tell you"

"Well I guess it's time to go home" I heard Tainaka-san as she picked her bag

After Tainaka-san announced that we picked our bags and went home

...

 **Another Chapter done :)**

 **K-on doesn't belong to me**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after school, like usual I went to the club room, but today I went alone together with my acoustic guitar

"No one's here yet, I guess I'll play a song"

I took out my guitar from its hard case and tune it so I can play properly, but as soon as I was ready to play someone came in

"Hey Marcus, did I disturb you?"

"No Akiyama-san, you didn't though I was about to play a song and where are the others"

"What song are going to play? Now that you mention it I didn't saw Ritsu so I thought she was here already"

 _Are they plotting something against me and Akiyama-san,_ I quickly dissmissed the thought thinking that it would never happen

"Well I was about to play You and Me by Lifehouse, want to hear it? Though my voice isn't that nice"

"Yeah let me hear it" she said with excitement in her voice

With that, I started playing the song

 _What day is it? And in what month?_  
 _This clock never seemed so alive_  
 _I can't keep up and I can't back down_  
 _I've been losing so much time_

 **I saw Akiyama-san at the corner of my eyes and I can see that she's enjoying it, well that's a good start**

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
 _And it's you and me and all of the people_  
 _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 **Why is she blushing anyway**

 _All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
 _I'm tripping on words_  
 _You got my head spinning_  
 _I don't know where to go from here_

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_  
 _And it's you and me and all of the people_  
 _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 _Something about you now_  
 _I can't quite figure out_  
 _Everything she does is beautiful_  
 _Everything she does is right_

 _'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
 _And it's you and me and all of the people_  
 _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 _And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove_  
 _And it's you and me and all of the people_  
 _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

 _What day is it?_  
 _And in what month?_  
 _This clock never seemed so alive_

With the last strum I heard Akiyama-san's compliment

"That was great Marcus you really have a good voice"

I smiled and thanked Akiyama-san for her compliment

"Thank you Akiyama-san"

By that time the rest of the members went inside the club room each with a annoying smile on their faces

"What's with that annoying smiles that you all have"

 _My assumption is that they have a different view on what I did just a little while ago_

"Well lil bro you're growing up already, giving a nice serenade to a girl"

 _My assumption is right all along_

"We didn't expect that you would sing to Mio" said Tainaka-san

By that time I saw Akiyama-san turning red as a tomato

"I was planning to play that song when Akiyama-san walked in"

"Ye-yeah it wasn't intentional guys so quit it" said Akiyama-san a bit embarrased and I admit she's kinda cute

"Haha if you say so Mio-chan" said Hirasawa-san

"Intentional or not that song is quite good and you have a nice voice with you Marcus" said Kotobuki-san while giving us some tea

 _So they were listening outside huh_

"You guys were listening outside right?" With a bit of annoyance in my voice

"Ritsu and Blythe told us not to go inside yet so we waited until you're done with the song"

With that note my sister and Ritsu were looking away and started to avoid my eyes. I went in between them with annoyed smile on my face

"Hey Tainaka-san do you want to go out for a while?" My sister asked Tainaka-san

With a nervous laugh, Tainaka-san replied

"Yeah let's go"

As they were about to stand I grabbed their shoulders

"Well, spying on someone isn't good right?"

"Yeah, yeah were sorry about that" they both said with unison in their voice

I let go of their shoulders and went back to my seat to drink my tea

"Blythe, you also know how to play right, since you're the one who would teach Yui?" Asked Kotobuki-san

"Well yeah I do"

"Can you play a song for us?"

"Yeah I guess it would be alright. What song do you want me to play?"

"Any song that you prefer Blythe"

With that my sister grabbed my guitar and started to play a theme song from one of our favorite animated film, The Secret World of Arrietty

After the song the whole club including myself gave her a compliment

"That was great Blythe" said Tainaka-san

"I'm so lucky that you're the one who would teach me, you're too good" said Hirasawa-san

"Well, that's a great performance Blythe" said Kotobuki-san

"Marcus was right you're too good in playing the guitar" said Akiyama-san

"Not bad big sis, I haven't heard you played that song ever since we moved to Japan"

"Thank you everyone, I never thought that I can still play that well, since it's been a while since I last played the guitar" said my sister while scratching the back of her head

"We should call this a day" Akiyama-san said and the rest of the club agreed

~~~~~~

The walked back to our house was quiet until my sister asked me a question

"You like Akiyama-san, don't you?"

 _Not in a romantic way but rather as friend_

"No, I don't like her the way you see it. She's just a friend to me"

"If you say so" my sister said with that annoying smile of hers

"Besides, I just met her this week. It's impossible to like someone you just met"

"You don't believe in love at first sight huh"

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

"Akiyama-san is a good girl you know, though she easily gets embarrased"

"I know I can see that clearly sis"

"Well better hurry before someone snatch her away from you"

"The hell are you talking about sis"

"Nothing, nothing at all lil bro"

With that the atmosphere between us became silent again

...

 **This is a long chapter haha and yea I admit that I love Ghibli films**

 **See you again on the next chapter**

 **K-On doesn't belong to me**


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday came and like what we talked about we got a job as a traffic counter

"Why did we picked this job again?" I asked my sister

"Because this is the only job that Akiyama-san can do since she's not good in terms of socializing with other people" she replied

 _Oh yeah I remember that she's a type of girl who gets embarrassed easily_

"Where are they anyway are we supposed to meet with them by 8?"

"They'll be here soon don't worry"

"I'm not worried or something but rather confused on why didn't you let them work for a day in the company since we have a branch here?"

"Shut it lil bro, I would like to keep a low profile and I don't want them to know about our family profile"

"They would find out sooner or later anyway, why hide it any further?"

"For some reason I'm kinda scared"

 _Scared of what?_

"Well anyway I can see them already" I told my sister

True to my words we both saw the rest coming to where we are

"Good morning everyone" said my sister and I followed

"Yo morning guys"

"Well let's get started shall we" said Kotubuki-san

"I guess we have to talk to that person before starting" I said to them pointing my finger to a middle aged woman

"Yeah I think so too, shall we go?" Said Akiyama-san

Not long after our brief orientation we started our job. The first one was Hirasawa-san and myself

"Hey Marcus, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Where and when did you learn how to play the guitar because you were really good just the other day"

"Hm well I started learning to play the guitar when I was 7 or 8 years old and the one who taught me was my sister who's a year older than me"

I saw Hirasawa-san's shocked expression

"Wow that young, when I was that age all I do is play around the house, that's amazing Marcus"

"Well thanks, but I guess you could say that I was mesmerized by my sister when she plays her guitar, it makes my mind calm so I asked her to teach me"

"Well I guess I'm lucky that Blythe would be the one teaching me how to play the guitar"

"I guess you're right, since I don't have much patience in terms of teaching someone else"

With that conversation we continue working til it's time to switch with the other pair which are Akiyama-san and my sister

~~~~~~  
 **Mio's POV**

"I guess it's our turn now Blythe"

With a smile Blythe said

"Yeah better head to those two"

"Hey it's our turn now, go ahead and take a break" said Blythe

Without hesitation Marcus handed the counter to his sister and Yui gave me her's. After that we take our seat and I spark some random conversation

"Blythe, you're quite close to Marcus aren't you?"

"Hm yeah since were just a year apart unlike our older siblings"

 _I'm quite interested to know more about the two since they live far from where they grew up, from a western country to the east_

"Mind if I ask something about your family"

"Okay then what do you want to know?"

"How many siblings do the two of you have?"

"Well we have three older siblings, two boys and a girl"

 _They were five huh_

"When you say older, how old are they?"

"Our older brothers which are twins is already 27 years old and our older sister is 25 years old"

"Oh okay, can I ask one last question?"

"Well yeah sure"

"Why did the two of you came here to Japan?"

"That's a tough one, let's just say that we have some business here to fulfill" said Blythe with a smile on her face

 _What's that suppose to mean, I guess invading their family matters is quite rude so I think I'll stop asking her questions about their family_

"Now it's my time for me to ask you a question"

A bit startled I looked at her

"What do you want to know?"

"Well hm how do I say this, what was your first impression on my brother?"

"What's my first impression? Hm let's see, the first impression I got from him was being a gentleman when he helped me get up when I fell down while looking for my name on our first day at school"

As I said those words a I blushed a little remembering the first time we met and knowing that the girl asking me the question was his sister

"Ehhh I thought you would say that he's lazy kid"

 _Well it's quite true since whenever I see him during class hours, I would see him sleeping or looking out the window but he's a good man_

"Do you like him?" Blythe asked me

This time I was shocked by her question not knowing what to answer

"W-well y-yeah as a friend and a classmate" another blush while answering her question

"Hm as a friend huh, I guess that would suffice for now" she said to me giving me a sweet smile

"W-why did you ask me that anyway?"

"Nothing I just want to know, that's all"

 _Well I guess it's fine, since we just met this week it's impossible for me to fall for him_

"Well it's time for Ritsu and Mugi's turn" I said to Blythe

Without any further notice the two showed up and we gave them the counter

~~~~~~~  
 _Sis and Akiyama-san are done with their shift huh. I think I'll go somewhere to sleep_

"Hirasawa-san please tell my sis and Akiyama-san that I'm going to find a place to rest"

"Okay then"

With that I went out the van and found a tree with a nice shade

"I guess this is a nice spot"

Not long after I sat down, I slowly doze off to dreamland. The next thing I know was hearing footsteps going to where I am, being lazy to check who's the one coming, I just pretend that I was sleeping

"Heh he's quite cute when he's sleeping. He looks like a child" earning a small chuckle from the culprit

Akiyama-san, what does she want anyway and do I really looked like a child?

As the wind blows I smell a sweet scent of strawberry.

 _Damn it, I might get addicted to her scent and might become a fetish to me, goddammit Akiyama-san_

With that she slowly shook me trying to wake me up

"Hey, Marcus wake up it's time to eat our lunch"

I slowly opened my eyes and met her grey eyes staring at me with calm expression. Grey eyes met blue eyes

"Huh, what is it Akiyama-san?"

 _I need to pretend that I was awake before she shook my shoulder_

"Well they asked me to wake you up and tell you that we're about to eat our lunch"

"Okay then, I'll be there, you can go on ahead of me"

Not wanting to talk to anybody I picked my phone up and put my earphones so I can blast my music up

I saw them having a picnic not far from where I am, I sat down and took a sandwich without talking to anybody nor can hear what they're talking about. After eating I told them that I would head back first and start my shift

"Hey I'm done, I'll be going back first okay"

Since I can't hear a thing I just saw my sister giving me a thumbs up

...

 **Another chapter for you guys, hahaha it's kinda hard to write a story while doing your school works but it's fun**

 **K-On doesn't belong to me**


	7. Chapter 7

While I was doing my job someone tapped my shoulder and When I looked at the person who tapped me, I was shocked since I didn't expect her to come.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine Akiyama-san"

She took the seat beside me and got the counter out

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, yeah. Why did you ask anyway?"

"The rest of the club was confused when you didn't even talked while we're eating"

"Oh sorry about that, but I don't like to talk to anyone when I'm listening to a music"

"Well that's a relief then"

Well hours had passed and our one day job is done we bid everyone a good bye then started to go home.

~~~~~  
The next day while my sister and I was sitting at our living room and reading a good book, my sister's phone suddenly ring and without any hesitation she answered the call

"Hello, Hirasawa-san, what can I do for you today?"

 _Oh it's Hirasawa-san, wait they have her contact information already_

"Okay then, I'll ask Marcus to join us today"

With that my sister put her phone down

"Hey want to go with us today?"

Putting my book down

"Where to?"

"Well Hirasawa-san needed some help picking a guitar"

"I guess I'll pass I just want to spend some alone time for today"

"Well it's your choice, I'll tell the others then"

After saying that she stood up and went to her bedroom upstairs to prepare and went out after letting me know that she would go to meet the others already

~~~~~~~~~  
A couple hours later I got bored and went to my bedroom to get my new dreadnought Fender Malibu CE and went back to the living room

"What should I play for today?"

Just then I remember a good song Falling for Twelves by Craig D'Andrea. When I was nearly done with the song I heard my sister announcing that she's back but instead of silent footsteps, I heard a voice coming from another girl

"Blythe, you and Marcus are lucky to have such a nice big house"

 _She brought the rest of the club here and that voice came from Tainaka-san._

Someone opened the door where I'm at and saw everyone coming in and as guy I cleared my mess and made a room for the girls to sit down

"Hi Marcus sorry for suddenly stopping by here" said Akiyama-san

"It's not a problem, why did you come here anyway?"

 _Tainaka-san's idea probably_

"It was Ri-chan's idea" said Hirasawa-san

 _Figured that much_

"Well I see you already bought a new guitar Hirasawa-san"

"Hehe yes do you want to see it?"

"If it's alright with you"

She pulled up a nice Les Paul Gibson guitar with a nice finish

"Well that must cost a fortune?"

"Actually no since Mugi-chan haggle the price down, so I got it for a pretty cheap price"

"Well it's one of our family business so it's fine" said Kotobuki-san with a sweet smile on her face

"How can I ever repay you Mugi-chan?"

"Well just learn to play the guitar that's enough for me"

"Thank you Mugi-chan" as Hirasawa-san flew to Kotobuki-san to hug her

"Well enough of that, do you want something to eat?" Asked my sister

With unison the whole club said yes and my sister went to the kitchen to get something to eat to be followed by Kotobuki-san saying that she wanted to help sis

"You said that Yui got her guitar for a high price but you have a Fender Malibu and a brand new one with a hard case"

 _Oh yeah I forgot that I have my guitar with me_

"Play a song for us" said Tainaka-san

"Okay then, what do you want?"

"Hmm well it's up to you" said Hirasawa-san

"Are you guys okay if I play an english song?"

"Sure it's fine Marcus" said Akiyama-san

With that I started to think a good song Superman By Joe Brooks

 _There are no words,_  
 _To paint a picture of you, girl._  
 _Your eyes and those curves,_  
 _It's like you're from some other world._  
 _You walk my way,_  
 _Oh, God, it's so frustrating._  
 _So why do I disappear_  
 _When you come near?_  
 _It makes me feel so small._  
 _Why do I blow my lines_  
 _Most every time_  
 _Like I've got no chance at all?_

 _ **I saw them with happy faces so I continued playing the song**_

 _If I could be your superman,_  
 _I'd fly you to the stars,_  
 _And back again._  
 _'Cause every time you touch my hand,_  
 _And you feel my powers, running through your veins._  
 _But I can only write this song,_  
 _And tell you, That I'm not that strong._  
 _'Cause I'm no superman,_  
 _I hope you like me as I am._

 _ **It's not like I was singing this for someone but it feels like I want to sing it just for Akiyama-san**_

 _No it ain't no lie,_  
 _I have to tell you how I feel._  
 _But each time that I try,_  
 _It gets a little more unreal._  
 _You say my name,_  
 _Oh, God, I can't stop shaking._  
 _So why do I disappear_  
 _When you come near?_  
 _It makes me feel so small._  
 _If I could read your mind,_  
 _Girl, would I find_  
 _Any trace of me at all?_

 ** _Can this song reach your heart because it seems that I'm falling for you Akiyama-san_**

 _If I could be your superman,_  
 _I'd fly you to the stars,_  
 _And back again._  
 _'Cause every time you touch my hand,_  
 _You feel my powers, running through your veins._  
 _Well I can only write this song,_  
 _And tell you that I'm not that strong._  
 _'Cause I'm no superman,_  
 _I hope you like me as I-I am, La la_

 _ **I know we only met about a week ago but there's something in you that I can't get it off my head**_

 _If I could be your superman,_  
 _I'd fly you to the stars,_  
 _And back again._  
 _'Cause every time you touch my hand,_  
 _You feel my powers, running through your veins._  
 _Well I can only write this song,_  
 _And tell you that I'm not that strong._  
 _'Cause I'm no superman-an-an,_  
 _I hope you like me as I am._

 ** _I want to be your superman Akiyama-san_**

As the song ended my sister and Kotobuki-san walked in with cakes and tea in a tray

"Well eat up guys" said my sister

"Yay food!" Cheered Hirasawa-san and Tainaka-san

With a blush on her face Akiyama-san walked to me and said "That was a good song Marcus it feels like you're really singing to someone special to you"

 _Well I guess you can say that since you're the one in my mind while singing that_

"Thank you Akiyama-san, I appreciate your compliment"

"Not a problem Marcus"

While having a snack my sis asked Hirasawa-san

"Hey Hirasawa-san, are you excited to learn how to play your guitar?"

"Please call me Yui, and yes I am, I can't wait to play it"

"Make sure to bring it tomorrow okay"

"Yes, I will"

"So sis, what guitar are you planning to bring tomorrow?"

"What do you mean by what guitar?"

"What kind, is it acoustic or electric?"

"Dummy of course I would bring my electric guitar since I have to teach Yui how to play her own electric guitar"

"Right, okay just don't make me carry your things tomorrow"

"Stupid brother of course I won't"

"By the way Marcus, are you planning to bring your guitar tomorrow?" Asked Tainaka-san

"Yes, Tainaka-san since we're in the light music club it would be logical that I should bring my guitar"

"Haha yea right"

"By the way where did you bought this cake Blythe it's delicious?" Asked Kotobuki-san

 _She made that cake because she was craving for it Kotobuki-san_

"I made it Kotobuki-san" with a smile on her face

"You actually made this Blythe?" Asked Hirasawa-san

"Yeah I did, though Marcus helped me"

 _I helped you because you keep pestering me to help you_

"It's really good Blythe" said Akiyama-san

"Thank you Akiyama-san"

After a while they bid farewell to me and my sister since it's getting dark outside

"What a day" said my sister

"Why did you let them come here anyway you can refuse them right?"

"Well they wanted to see you of course"

"Please tell me beforehand that you would have a visitor next time"

"Why should I?"

"What if I decided to have a work out session? I don't want those girls to see me Half-naked of course"

"Okay, okay you win I would tell you next time"

After a little while we went to our bedrooms to sleep and thinking that tomorrow would be one heck of a day again

...

 **That's it for this chapter and please keep coming back for the next chapter :)**

 **K-On doesn't belong to me**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day after school is just like the usual, the light music club hanging around the club room drinking the tea that Kotobuki-san made. The only difference is that my sister is teaching Hirasawa-san play the guitar with the help of Akiyama-san. I was observing them while they teach Hirasawa-san when someone interrupted me

"Hey Marcus, why don't you help them teach Yui to play the guitar, you're a good guitarist too" said Tainaka-san

"Those two are enough since Hirasawa-san might get confused if there are three people who's teaching her"

"Marcus is right Ritsu, Yui might get confused and have a difficulty learning the guitar" said Kotobuki-san

"He doesn't have anything better to do that's why I suggested it" said Tainaka-san

 _Speak for your self_

"Well anyway I'm just gonna go and read a book at the rooftop, call me if you need anything or if we're gonna go home already"

"Why don't you read your book here?" asked Tainaka-san

"Well because I don't want anybody to interrupt me while I'm reading"

"Alright I got it. Gee you're kind of anti-social aren't you"

I went to the rooftop without any hesitation and brought the book with me

"Well I guess this is a good spot"

I sat down and read a book not forgetting to put my earphones on so I can enjoy the moment. Not long after my mind drifted to a certain raven haired girl.

 _Man, why do I keep thinking about her. If she knew about this she might distanced herself to me. I only met her Just the other week._

 _Think something else, think something else, focus on the book, focus on the book_

"Waaaaaaaaah stupid brain"

To my surprise the raven haired girl that I was thinking was there standing in front of me

"Woah you surprised me, what's wrong?" Said Akiyama-san

"Ahm, nothing"

"It doesn't like _"nothing"_ to me. You can tell what's bugging you Marcus"

 _You're the reason that's why_

"Well, I'm just having difficulty adjusting since I lived in London not too long ago"

 _Sorry Akiyama-san I have to lie_

"Oh well just ask me anything if you need some help, I'll be glad to help you"

 _Good she didn't notice_

"Thank you Akiyama-san. Why are you here anyway?"

"Well Ritsu asked me to picked you up saying that she wanted you to treat everyone in the club some ice cream"

 _Heck?! Why me?_

"I swear that forehead girl is insane. Why does it have to be me anyway?"

"I don't know her reason but I agree with you she's kinda insane sometimes"

 _*sigh*_

"I guess I have no other choice then, shall we go back?"

"Yeah, I think they're waiting for us"

While walking back to the club room Akiyama-san asked me

"Midterm exam is soon already, are you prepared?"

"Well yeah I guess I am"

"If you need any help we can always have a group study together with the club" Akiyama-san said with a sweet smile

I opened the door to the club room and was greeted by a yell coming from our one and only president

"MARCUS TREAT US TO SOME ICE CREAM"

 _*sigh*_

"Alright, alright but don't get used to this"

"I don't really mind treating everyone for ice cream but why me?" I asked while picking my bag

"Well because you're the only guy around here so it has to be you"

 _Great, thanks Tainaka-san. I just wished some other guy went to join in so that the forehead girl won't bully me_

"Shall we all go now?" Asked my sister

The rest of the club said "yes" with unison except for me

~~~~~~~  
The ice cream store wasn't that far from the school so it's not that long until we got there

"Hey we're here mind if ask what flavors you want to have"

"I'll take strawberry" said Hirasawa-san

"Same with me" said Kotobuki-san

"Also with me" said Akiyama-san

"How about you two?"

"I'll have chocolate" said Tainaka-san

"Then I'll have green tea" said my sister

I ordered our Ice creams and ate it outside the store when a familiar voice caught my attention

"Hey you two, I finally found you"

Both me and my sister was shocked to see a childhood friend

"Huh, Brian? Why are you here?" Asked my sister

"Well I asked my parents to transfer me here since I missed the two of you, not just me though"

With that we saw another figure coming out from the car

"It's been a long time since I saw the two of you"

"Wait Tristan is here too?" My sister asked to no one in particular

"Don't be silly Brian we just got here two months ago and now you're telling us that you transferred here. What's your real intention?" I asked Brian

"Well the truth is I just want to go here" she came to my sister and faced her before finishing his sentence "because I really miss you"

 _Wait those two have that kind of relationship?!_

"Then why did you have to bring Tristan with you?"

"That's mean Marcus, I wanna have fun with everyone too you know" said Tristan

 _*sigh*_

"Where the hell are you gonna stay?"

"At your house" said the two with unison

"Eh?! Seriously man?!"

"Haha, yeah sorry man we asked your parents not tell you guys since we wanted to surprise you and it looks like it worked" said Tristan

"Ehem" Tainaka-san interrupted

 _Oh yeah I guess big sis and I forgot the we're here with the rest of the club_

"I don't want to interrupt you guys but mind if you tell us what's going on?" Asked Tainaka-san

 _Well a lot of explaining to do I guess_

"It would be long to explain do you want to stop by our house first so we can explain everything" said my sister

"Well okay then" said the rest of the club

The four of us plus the club went back to our home

~~~~~~~~~~  
We stepped inside the living room and asked everyone to sit down first

 _I hope big sis has an explanation for this because I don't have any idea how to deal with this_

After everyone is seated my sister and Brian stood and started explaining

"Well first I want everyone to meet Brian and Tristan, the two of them is our childhood friend"

Brian gave a slight nod and Tristan just waved his hand

"I'm Brian Adams , it's a pleasure to meet you all"

"I'm his younger brother Tristan Adams, nice to meet everyone"

"As you heard a while ago that Brian and Tristan would be staying here and probably going to study at Sakuragaoka High, am I right?" said my sister

"Yes, indeed. We will be attending the same school as everyone else" Brian confirmed

"Second, the reason we came here is to look out for Blythe and Marcus since their parents are quite worried about them living here"

 _Wait, does my sister knew about this and didn't told me a single thing_

"Sorry Marcus, I already knew mother and father's intentions I just don't want to tell you since I don't know when they would come"

The whole club was getting a clear idea on why the came here

"Then why is Tristan with you?" I asked Brian

"Well, he just asked our parents if he could go because he doesn't want to be left alone there" said Brian

"Yeah, it was sad when the two of you went to study here in Japan and I don't want to be left alone there" said Tristan

"And another thing" my sister said, but looked at Brian before continuing her words "Brian is my fiancé and both of our parents wanted us to get accustomed with each other even though he's my childhood friend"

"WAIT? WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison

 _Why didn't she told me about this? When did it happened?_

"Well, that's the truth and I know it's a bit sudden and we just met a week ago but I think I needed to tell you this beforehand"

"Well it is quite a shocking news Blythe" said Kotobuki-san

"I agree with Mugi-chan, I mean everyone around here is shocked about the news" said Hirasawa-san

"I don't know what to say but I guess you did the right decision that you told us earlier" said Akiyama-san

"I'm speechless about everything" said Tainaka-san

After talking for a little more everyone decided to go home since it's getting dark Tristan and I decided to walk the girls home

 _After I get back from the walk I'll ask sis a much detailed story_

With that we left the two lovebirds, talking and catching up from those two months that they were apart

...

 **Another chapter is up sorry for not updating soon since I'm quite busy with school and all.**

 **I promise to update as soon as possible so please be patient**

 **K-On doesn't belong to me**


	9. Character Profile

**This is not a chapter but rather a description/profile of my OC'S**

 **Name:** Blythe Oswald

 **Age:** 16 y.o

 **Birthday:** December 15

 **Birth Place:** London

 **Height:** 167cm

 **Hair color:** Blonde

 **Eyes color:** Blue

 **Hobbies:**

Playing Musical Instruments

Reading a book

Sketching

 **Name:** Marcus Oswald

 **Age:** 15 y.o

 **Birthday:** April 10

 **Birth Place:** London

 **Height:** 176 cm

 **Hair color:** Blonde

 **Eyes color:** Blue

 **Hobbies:**

Playing the Guitar

Listening to music

Reading a book

Photography

Sketching

 **Name:** Brian Adams

 **Age:** 16 y.o

 **Birthday:** September 18

 **Birth Place:** London

 **Height:** 182 cm

 **Hair color:** Silver

 **Eyes color:** Green

 **Hobbies:**

Photography

Playing the Guitar

 **Name:** Tristan Adams

 **Age:** 15 y.o

 **Birthday:** August 20

 **Birth Place:** London

 **Height:** 171 cm

 **Hair color:** Silver

 **Eyes color:** Green

 **Hobbies:**

Playing the Drums

Sleeping

Playing Games

 **To be Introduced soon**

 **Name:** Daiki Minami

 **Age:** 15 y.o

 **Birthday:** September 23

 **Birth Place:** Tokyo

 **Height:** 170 cm

 **Hair color:** Dark Magenta

 **Eyes color:** Pale Violet Red

 **Hobbies:**

Playing the Guitar

Reading a book

 **Name:** Aoi Tachibana

 **Age:** 15 y.o

 **Birthday:** May 2

 **Birth Place:** Tokyo

 **Height:** 169 cm

 **Hair color:** Dark Red

 **Eyes color:** Red

 **Hobbies:**

Listening to Music

Playing the keyboard

 **Name:** Ryo Saito

 **Age:** 15 y.o

 **Birthday:** January 13

 **Birth Place:** New York

 **Height:** 173 cm

 **Hair color:** Pale Green

 **Eyes color:** Green

 **Hobbies:**

Playing the Bass

Sleeping

 **I was planning to sketch/illustrate my OC's but apparently I'm way to busy to do it so I made a character profile instead**


	10. Chapter 9

While walking the girls back to their respected home Tristan suddenly asked me

"Hey did know about their relationship?"

"No, I didn't heard anything until today"

"Quite shocking right"

"Well yeah but I have a hunch that those two were in a relationship but I didn't expect that they're about to get married"

After that we continued walking until we got to the train station and said our farewell to Kotobuki-san

"Well I'm going this way bye bye see you tomorrow" said Kotobuki-san

The rest of the club just waved good bye to Kotobuki-san

Not too long we arrived at the intersection where we said farewell to Hirasawa-san, then we arrived to Akiyama-san's house and Tainaka-san bid farewell saying that her house is almost near, but before Akiyama-san went inside their house she called me

"Hey Marcus"

"Yes? Can I do anything for you Akiyama-san" flashing a small smile

"Uhm, c-can I ask your contact number? D-don't get any ideas okay I just need it so we can stay intouch"

"Well yeah I don't mind"

I gave her my contact details and bid farewell to Akiyama-san and while walking back home I saw Tristan with a smile

 _This can't be good_

"You like her don't you?"

 _I just thought so_

"I like her as a friend okay"

"Defensive are we"

 _He's mocking me again_

"No I'm just stating the truth and besides I just met her last week"

"So you don't mind if I make a move on her?" With devious smile

 _Wait?! What?! Why is he planning that?! I won't let that happen_

"NO!" I shouted

"Haha I'm just joking she's not my type anyway, so you do like her more than friends and by the looks of it that Akiyama-san likes you too"

 _*sigh*_

"Yes, I do like her more than just friends but I don't want to confess her, not yet"

"As expected, you care for others more than yourself"

"What do you mean about that?"

"Well you don't want to confess to her because she might distanced herself to you"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"But man she's a beauty you might want to hurry before someone snatch her away from you"

"You said the same thing that my sister told me"

"Well that's because you're too obvious man haha"

"Well I don't know if she likes me"

"I think Blythe and I, have the same perception that she likes you"

 _I wish you're right I fell for her already_

"Well we have to hurry because we wouldn't know what those two might do"

"Haha you're right"

We got back to our house and saw my sister cooking some dinner for us with Brian helping her

"Hey we're back" I said

"Welcome back you two, you can rest first we're about to finish cooking our dinner" said my sister

 _I never saw my sister that happy ever since we went to Japan 2 months ago_

"Okay" Tristan and I said with unison

While eating our dinner we found out that my sister and Brian were in a relationship for 4 years and the people who knew their relationship was my parents, Brian's parents and Henry one of my brother

" Why did you hide it from us?" I asked

"Well I don't know how would you react since you get so mad when Brian approached me whenever he went to our house"

"Well because I don't want him to take away my only sibling that's close to me"

"Don't worry, I won't take her away from you. Not just yet" said Brian

 _You have my permission to be my brother-in-law_

"Don't worry Brian, I would rather see my sister with you than with some other guy around" I said to Brian

"Then why did you hide it from me then?" Asked Tristan

"Stupid brother, we hide it from you because you had a brother complex until last year that's why I didn't told you a single thing" said Brian

"Haha well you're right but now you have my permission to marry her brother" said Tristan

"I guess we have the approval of these two. The only problem we have now is my other brother and my sister" said my sister

"Well if ask me, once those two knew what you were planning they will be flying straight from London to go here" I said to my sister

"Well yeah but at this point I think mom and dad told them what we're planning" said my sister

"When do you plan to get married?" Asked Tristan

"Hmm we agreed to wait until we're at age" said my sister

"That would be in a year or so, quite long if you ask me" I said to them

"Well we have no choice or mom and dad won't agree to the marriage" my sister said

"At least they agreed for us to live together but in exchange we have to look after you two" said Brian

After dinner we talked quite more before we head to our respective rooms. Good thing that this house has two more guest rooms that those two can use.

While I was lying on my bed I heard my phone beep

"Who might this be?"

I opened my phone and saw that it was Akiyama-san

 _A: Hey it's me I hope you're still awake_  
 _M: Well I was lying in my bed but I'm perfectly awake_  
 _A: Sorry I hope I didn't disturb you_  
 _M: No you didn't, Why did you sent me a message?_  
 _A: Well I want to say something to you, can we meet up to the park near my house?_  
 _M: It's late maybe we can talk about this tomorrow? I don't want a girl to leave at this hour_  
 _A: Haha you're right but I don't know if I can say it tomorrow_

 _*sigh* Maybe we can meet up_

 _M: Alright I'll be going to your house to pick you up I don't want you to walk to the park all by yourself it's dark already_  
 _A: Okay then I'll wait for you :)_

I quickly changed my clothes and went to my sister's room

"Hey sis I'll be going to Akiyama-san's house I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Wait did something happened?" Asked my sister

"No, nothing happened she just want to talk to me. I said that we can talk tomorrow but she insisted that we talk now"

"Well okay, be careful alright?"

"By the way I'll be taking the motorcycle"

"Well okay, the key is in the key holder but make sure to drive carefully"

"I will bye sis"

With that I took the key and went to the garage to get my helmet and the motorcycle. I started the engine and took off to Akiyama-san's house. When I was in front of their house I sent a message to Akiyama-san to let her know that I'm already there

 _M: I'm here_  
 _A: You're fast, I'll be there_

"I'm fast because of this beast" I said while patting our Suzuki Hayabusa 2015

"Nice ride you have there" said Akiyama-san

"I don't want to walk going here because it would take me too long to get here"

I gave her a spare helmet and asked her to ride the bike

"Hold on tight okay?"

"A-alright"

I started the engine went to the nearest park where we can talk, but while I'm driving I felt Akiyama-san's hand around my waist, like hugging for her dear life. We got to the park and Akiyama-san took off the helmet

"That was scary, I thought I was going to die back there" said Akiyama-san

"Sorry about that, what do you want to talk about anyway and you called me this late at night?" I smiled at her

"W-well, I-i just want to say that"

 _Man, she's blushing hard and she's way too cute that I want to kiss her_

"What?" I asked with a smile on my face

"I really like you Marcus! Not just a friend but I like you as a member of the opposite sex"

This time it was my time to blush and unable to think. Without hesitation I went to her and kissed her soft lips.

"I like you too Aki- Mio"

I saw her face with tears but with a smile

"The truth is I can't stop thinking about you Mio but I held my feelings because you might distanced yourself to me if you knew since we met not too long ago"

"I was thinking the same thing Marcus but the rest of the club said it would turn out just fine and they were right"

I hugged Mio, not wanting to let go

"I'm glad about this, so do you want to be my girlfriend. I know it's quite fast but are you willing to do it?"

"Yes Marcus, I'll be happy to be your girlfriend"

I held her face and kissed her again

"Shall I take you home your parents might be looking for you" I asked her though I still want to be her

"Yeah, okay then"

I took her home and it feels like I'm on the cloud

"We're here"

"Thank you Marcus, see you tomorrow"

While I was getting ready to go back home she called me

"Marcus wait!"

"Hm?"

Before I could speak she kissed me on my cheek

"Be careful on your way back okay?"

I touched my cheek and smiled

"I will don't worry and go inside already"

"Okay, bye Marcus"

"Bye, Mio"

While on my way back I still can't believe what just happened

~~~~~~  
The next morning, before getting up from my bed I checked my phone and saw a message from Mio

 _A: Good morning, see you later_

I smiled since this is the first time that I received a message from the one that I love

 _M: Good morning too, I'll see you later_

After I sent the message my sister knocked on my door

"Hey wake up and get ready we're going to be late. Brian and Tristan are already downstairs"

"Okay, I'll be there"

Without any haste I went to prepare myself to school and went downstairs to eat my breakfast

"You're up quite late today" said my sister

"I forgot to set my alarm clock"

"What did you and Akiyama-san talked about last night?" Asked my sister

I blushed and saw the three looking at me with eager eyes

"Well, she confessed to me"

I haven't finished my sentence when I heard my sister

"Hooooray, my brother is growing up already" she said to my while ruffling my hair

"Who's Akiyama-san?" Asked Brian

Oh yeah the club haven't introduced themselves yesterday

"She's the one with the long black hair yesterday" my sister said with excitement

"Oh I see, well congratulations Marcus" said Brian

"Haha I told you she likes you pal" said Tristan

"Hey let's eat up we don't want to be late are we?" Said my sister

We went to school like usual but this time with Brian and Tristan

"Well we should part here since Tristan and I need to go to the faculty office" said Brian

"Do you know where is it?" Asked my sister

"Well about that?" Said Brian

 _*sigh*_

"You don't know right?" I said to the two

"No" the two said with unison

"I'll take you there and sis you can go to your class"

"Okay, see you later"

I guided the two to the office and left them as soon as they went inside, then I head to my classroom

 _Is she there yet?_

As I went inside I heard Tainaka-san's voice greeting me with a big grin on her face

"Good morning lover boy and congratulations"

 _*sigh*_

"Good morning Tainaka-san"

"Good morning Marcus sorry for that" she said with a sweet smile while she hit Tainaka-san's head

"Good morning too Mio" I said a smile on my face

"Being lovey dovey early in the morning" said Tainaka-san

"We're not doing anything Tainaka-san I just greeted her back"

"You're stubborn did you know that" said Tainaka-san

"I'm perfectly aware of that Tainaka-san"

"Do you know what club does Tristan and Brian are going to join?" Asked Tainaka-san

"Well I'm pretty sure that Brian would be in the light music club since my sister is there and he's quite skilled at playing the guitar but I'm not quite sure about Tristan"

"Why is that?" Asked Mio

"Well ever since we were little he loves playing football so I think he might want join the football club instead, but he's quite skilled in playing the drums"

"Oh I see, well I just want to ask if you want to eat some lunch later, I mean just the two of us?"

She's blushing again, I need to control myself, I need to be cool

"Well of course" I said with excitement and a smile

After saying that the teacher went in and told us that we're going to have a new classmate and asked us to go to our respective seats

"Come in and don't be shy"

 _He's not a shy type of person you don't need to say that_

"He's a transfer student from London and will be with us starting from today. Go ahead and introduce yourself young man"

"Hello, I'm Tristan Adams and you can call me Tristan without any formalities" he said with a big grin on his face

"He's not used to our language so please teach him"

The girls squeal in excitement to see a new guy and I must admit he's quite handsome with a well built body

"Well you can seat beside Osawald-san since you might get along well since he came from London too"

The whole class looked at me except for Mio and Tainaka-san of course. Since they didn't knew that I came from London

 _Quite a big deal for them huh_

"Don't worry sensei, that idiotic guy is my childhood friend" I said with a bored face

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Said Tristan

"You of course"

 _This will be one hell of a year_

"Enough of that and you may take your seat now Adams-san since I have quite few announcement"

With that Tristan went to seat beside me and sensei reminded us about the upcomming midterms.

 **Mio's POV**

Lunch break came and I went to Marcus' seat to wake him up when Tristan suddenly said something

"Why did you like that guy? He always doze off and tend not to care the people around him"

"Well Tristan do you believe in love in first sight?"

"Now that you asked that my answer is no"

"I do, the first time I saw him I was scared since I'm not used to talk to guys but he's different he's gentle in a sense that he captured my heart, I know it sounds cheesy but I fell for his gentleness. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah I guess. Well if the two of you are sure about your decisions then I guess it's fine and better wake that guy up or lunch break will be over"

"Yeah you're right"

I went to Marcus to wake him up and saw his cute sleeping face again

 _Uwa he's so cute I don't want to wake him up but I have to_

"Marcus, wake up it's lunch break already"

"Hmm, lunch break already? I want to sleep some more"

"Hey, you said that we can eat our lunch together and the fact that I made you something"

"Hey, Marcus don't you dare make Mio-chan cry!" said Ritsu

"Haha yeah I'm just joking, shall we go?"

"Yes" I said with a beaming smile

 **Marcus' POV**

 _Wow that smile makes me want to hug her and kiss her_

"Where shall we eat?" I asked her

"Why don't we eat at the rooftop?"

"Fine with me"

We arrive at the rooftop when Mio gave me a bento

"Ahm Marcus I made this for you I hope you like it?"

"I'm sure I will" I said while smiling at her

 _She's blushing again I might be tempted to hug her but I have to control myself_

I opened the bento that she gave me and it smells too nice

"Looks delicious thank you"

I took a bite and was amazed how well she can cook

"It tastes amazing"

"Do you like it Marcus?"

"Like it? I love it"

"Well that's a relief"

With that she ate her lunch and soon the bell rung indicating that lunch break is over

"Shall we head back now?"

"I want to skip class and take a nap here instead"

"No, Marcus you have to go to class I can't afford to see my boyfriend skip classes"

 _She look so upset I feel bad for what I said_

"Don't be upset I'm sorry about that, I'll be going to class now okay?" I said with gentleness in my voice, hugged her and kissed her forehead

"We should go back now Marcus"

"Yeah" I said as I kissed her lips and made her blush

We went back to our classroom holding each other's hand

Now that we're here might as well read something since class would be boring

Before I took my book I heard my phone beep and saw a message from my elder sister from London

 _Sis: Leon and I will be going to Japan this Saturday to talk to Blythe please be home early by then_

 _My sister is right about those two once they knew about it they would fly from London to Japan_

 ** _..._**

 ** _Another Chapter down. Sorry it took way too long for me to update since school work is like hell lately. I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can_**

 ** _K-ON doesn't belong to me_**


	11. Chapter 10

The day ended and I went to the clubroom together with Mio and Tainaka-san, when Mio broke my train of thoughts

"Ahm Marcus are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Mio just thinking about something"

"What is it maybe I could help"

"Well I receive a message from my elder sister that they would be this weekend"

"That's a good thing right?" Asked Mio

"I doubt it is, I think they would oppose to what my sister and Brian's decisions"

"Well let's just hope for the best"

"Yeah I sure hope that everything would run smoothly"

Suddenly Mio grabbed my hand and look me in the eyes with assuring smile on her face

"It would be"

 _I'm lucky to have this girl as my girlfriend_

Suddenly Tainaka-san broke off the moment announcing that we arrived at the clubroom

"Hey lovebirds, hate to break your moment but we're here"

Tainaka-san opened the room and we were greeted by Hirasawa-san and Kotobuki-san

"Good afternoon, would like some tea?"

"Yes, please" Mio said

"Yay food" Tainaka-san said excitedly sat on the chair

"How about you Marcus?" Kotobuki-san asked while I was closing the door

"No, thanks I think I'll just play a song on my guitar, oh by the way is my sister here already?"

"No, we were the first to arrive here" said Hirasawa-san

 _Hmm does she knew about it already?_

A few minutes later while I was tuning my guitar the door opened and revealed my sister and Brian, like the usual Kotobuki-san asked if they would like a tea and they gladly accepted the offer

"Hey guys Brian told me that he wanted to join the club"

Then Brian stood up and told his intentions

"Let me introduce myself again I'm Brian Adams"

I interrupted his introduction to tease him a little

"Blythe's fiancé" I said

"and I would like to join this club if you would allow me"

After his introduction he just realized what I said

"Wha- hey you don't have to tell them that Marcus"

"Haha well they knew it already and I kinda want to tease you"

The club stiffled their laughter while listening to our little conversation

"Well I'm Tainaka, Ritsu the club president and I play the drums. You're most welcome to join the club" Tainaka-san said with a big grin on her face

"I'm Akiyama, Mio and I play the bass"

"I'm Hirasawa, Yui and both Blythe and Mio-chan teaches me to play the guitar"

"I'm Kotobuki, Tsumugi and I play the keyboard"

"Nice to meet you everyone"

"By the way Brian what instrument do you play?" Asked Hirasawa-san

"Well I play the guitar and drums, but I usually play the guitar" Brian said

"Where is you brother? Did he join a different club?" Asked Kotobuki-san

"Well he plays the drums but he loves to play football so he might join there instead" answered Brian

"Yeah he told me before he left the classroom that he would sign up at the football team" I said to everyone

While everyone is eating and talking I was on the bench and trying to play a tune as softly as possible when Mio sat beside me

"Marcus what is that song that you were playing?"

"Oh it was fire n gold by Bea miller"

"Can you sing it?"

"Well yeah" I said while smiling

I started to play the guitar until I reached the part where I can sing

 ** _Like an astronaut that's scared of heights_**

 ** _With a heart that's beating at the speed of light_**

 ** _You've been waiting for this feeling all your life_**

 ** _Sometimes it's just hard to realize_**

I saw Mio watching intently while I was singin the song

 ** _When you're stuck in a moment_**

 ** _And your spark has been stolen_**

 ** _This is our time to own it_**

 ** _So own it_**

Wow looks like everyone is watching me already

 ** _Baby, we were born with_**

 ** _Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes_**

 ** _With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes_**

 ** _Got lightning in a bottle_**

 ** _Hands on the throttle_**

 ** _Even in the dust we shine_**

 ** _With fire & gold in our eyes_**

Then suddenly my sister sang the next part like she was singing it to Brian

 ** _There is something different about you and I (about you and I)_**

 ** _And I feel like I have known you my whole life_**

 ** _There is beauty behind every tear you've cried_**

 ** _Sometimes it's just hard to realize_**

My sister's voice is surely amazing

 ** _When you're stuck in a moment_**

 ** _And your spark has been stolen_**

 ** _This is our time to own it_**

 ** _So own it_**

Then I went with the flow and sing the song with her

 ** _Baby, we were born with_**

 ** _Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes_**

 ** _With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes_**

 ** _Got lightning in a bottle_**

 ** _Hands on the throttle_**

 ** _Even in the dust we shine_**

 ** _With fire & gold in our eyes_**

I look at Mio's eyes and as I sing the next part

 ** _There is love inside this madness_**

 ** _We are walking on the moon_**

I saw my sister looked at Brian and sings the next part

 ** _Though I don't believe in magic_**

 ** _I believe in me and you_**

 ** _Oo, ooo, oooo..._**

 ** _Oo, ooo, oooo..._**

/marcus

 ** _I believe in me and you_**

/blythe

 ** _I believe in me and you_**

/both

 ** _Baby, we were born with_**

 ** _Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes_**

 ** _With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes_**

 ** _Got lightning in a bottle_**

 ** _Hands on the throttle_**

 ** _Even in the dust we shine_**

 ** _With fire & gold in our eyes_**

we ended the song together and everyone inside the clubroom clapped their hands

"Wow you guys are amazing" said Hirasawa-san

"We should organize a show where just the of you would sing" said Kotobuki-san

"I prefer not to that" I said to Kotobuki-san

"Why not Marcus? You guys were amazing while singing" said Mio

"Well let's just say that I don't sing that much. Though you may want to ask Marcus to sing some solo piece haha" said my sister

"Hey wait wha- I don't even want to sing to a lot of people" I retorted

"Don't tell me you're shy?" asked Brian

"Well no, but I prefer to sing just for one person only" I said to Brian

"Hey Marcus you're too sweet and it's making me icky" said Tainaka-san

"What's wrong with that Ri-chan?" asked Mio

"Well you wouldn't understand since you're siding with him hmf" Tainaka-san said while pouting

"In any case you two are unstoppable when you sing" said Kotobuki-san

"You should hear Brian and sis when they sing they are amazing" I said to everyone

"We are hoping to hear the two of you someday" Hirasawa-san said to Brian and sis

"Well maybe someday" sis said to Hirasawa-san

"It's getting late I think we should wrapped this up for today" I suggested

"Yeah, I guess I better head home ahead of you since I need to shop for dinner" my sister said

"I want to come with you, can I?" asked Brian to sis

"Yeah sure shall we go then?" Asked my sister

After that they bid farewell to us while we were cleaning up the clubroom

While I was gathering my things I heard someone call my name

"Marcus?"

oh it was Mio

"What is it? Do you need something?" I asked

"I guess we should talk together alone later" she said with reddened cheeks

"Well okay then" I responded

"Hey you two let's go already and stop being lovey-dovey in front of us" said Tainaka-san

Just then I saw Mio hit Tainaka-san's head

"Stupid Ri-chan I was just asking him something" said Mio

"That hurts you know" Tainaka-san said

"I must say you have a hard head with you Tainaka-san" I said with a smirk on my face

"Heh, yeah hahaha. Hey Marcus treat us to some Ice Cream let the whole club celebrate the birth of the new couple in the club" said Tainaka-san

"Didn't you just ate a while ago?" I asked her

"Well it's just an Ice cream it would be alright" Tainaka-san said to me

"It's a nice idea Ri-chan" said Kotobuki-san

 _*sigh* not Kotobuki-san too_

"Alright, let's head to the Ice cream parlour" I said

Both Hirasawa-san and Kotobuki-san cheered and walked ahead of us followed by Kotobuki-san

" _*sigh*_ You're spoiling them so much Marcus" said Mio while we're walking

"It's a way to make them shut and besides it makes me happy knowing that other people are happy" I said while smiling at her

"I guess you're right, You cared too much...That's what one of the things I like about you" Mio said while blushing

"Hey would you mind if I carry your bass?" I asked her

"uh no it's fine and besides you're carrying you're school bag and you're guitar" she retorted

"Please let me do this as your boyfriend" I said to Mio with a smile on my face

"You do know that I can't say no to your smiling face of yours right?" Mio said while giving me her bass guitar

"Yeah I know" I said while I was putting her bass guitar on my shoulder and picking up my guitar again

"Hey lovebirds please walk a little faster" Tainaka-san shouted

"Stupid Ri-chan" said Mio while blushing

"Well shall we go now?" I offered my hand to Mio and went to join the others

I went home after I took Mio home first and I was so exhausted when I came home

"I'm home" I announced and heard my sister said something but I can't barely hear it

I went to the kitchen and I saw Brian and sis cooking our dinner

"I didn't hear what you said a while ago, what's that again?"

"I said dinner would be ready soon" My sister said to me

"Oh and Marcus can you please wake my stupid brother up he's in the couch sleeping" said Brian

"Will do" I said to Brian and he thanked me

I went to our living room and I was surprised to see Tristan sleeping on the floor rather than in the couch

"Hey stupid mutthead wake up" I said while shaking him

"Hey you're back" He said sleepily

"Why are you sleeping on the floor instead of the couch" I asked while sitting on the couch

"Oh that, I didn't realize that I fell asleep on the floor"

"Did you went home before sis and Brian arrived?" I asked him

"No they arrived first before I do. I saw them unpacking the groceries they bought" he said to me

"Well they said that dinner would be ready soon" I said standing up

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I have to change my clothes and I think you should too" I said to him

Without any word I went upstairs to my room and changed my clothes and noticed my phone has a message I opened it and saw Mio's message

 _A:Hey I forgot to tell you what I have to tell you_

 _oh yeah right I also forgot about that_

 _M:Let me call you later after dinner so you can tell me about it. Is that okay with you?_

not another minute passed she replied

 _A: Yeah okay then, enjoy your dinner_

 _M: Enjoy your dinner too._

After sending the message I left my phone at my desk and went downstairs to the kitchen

"Oh good timing dinner's ready" said my sister

"I'll go get my brother" said Brian

"Oh I can do that" I said to Brian

"Thank you Marcus"

I went to the living room to find it empty

Maybe he's on his room

I went upstairs and knocked on his door

"Hey mutthead dinner's ready" I said

"Be right there"

I went downstairs again to see a lot of food on the table

"Uh sis what's the occassion why is there a lot of food tonight?" I asked sis

"The food is to celebrate, you having a girlfriend" sis told me with a smile on her face

"Woah there's a lot of food" I heard Tristan as he went to my side

After dinner I went straight to my room and took my phone before I lie down to my bed

 _M: Hi Mio are is okay for me to call you?_

After 3 minutes I receive a message from Mio

 _A: Yeah you can call now :)_

I called her and she answered her phone almost immediately

"Hi what's the thing that you suppose to tell me a while ago?"

"Oh I was wondering if you want to have a dinner at my house tomorrow?"

"I would gladly accept it"

"Oh good I'll tell my mom that I would bring you home tomorrow after school because my parents are eager to meet you"

"It would be my pleasure to join your family to dinner given that you would attend a dinner with me and my older sisters and brother this weekend"

"Okay but do I have to wear something fancy that night?"

 _Oh yeah my sister would probably do it in a hotel so buying Mio a dress for that evening won't do any harm_

"I'll pick you up on your house at 3pm and you may wear any casual clothes you want"

"I'll be looking forward to that dinner"

"I don't need to wear something fancy to eat with your family right?"

"Silly of course not and besides we'll be coming from school"

"haha okay, I'll be telling my sister that I won't eat dinner at home"

"Just to remind you, my dad is somewhat unconventional and since you're my first boyfriend he might ask you a lot of things"

"I don't mind especially if it's for you"

"Well Marcus it's getting kinda late, I think we better sleep or we'll be late tomorrow"

"Yeah you're right well then Good Night my Mio"

"Good Night Marcus"

Before my phone left my ears I heard Mio again

"I love you Marcus"

I smiled at that simple sentence

"I love you too Mio"

I put down my phone and my mind was filled with the thoughts of Mio before I finally went to sleep

 **...**

 **Another chapter done, I was able to update much faster since I was sick to do all of my school works and decided to this one first**

 **and Thanks to the guest who reviewed my first story**

 **I do not own K-On**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating too much, I've got tons of school works and doing it is taking up most of my times. So without further ado here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Blythe's POV

~the next day~

After class I went to class and still thinking about the message we receive from our older siblings. When I came to the clubroom I was alone since Brian has a cleaning duty for the day.

"This is unusual, every time that I came here almost everyone is around and now it's way too quiet."

I went to the table to sit down and trying to find some way to kill some time. I saw Mugi's keyboard and decided to play something while waiting for everyone to arrive.

"I'm sure Mugi won't mind if I use her keyboard, I'll just apologize when she's here already"

 _Hmm what song should I play? Maybe the song that I always play back at London._

I started playing a Studio Ghibli soundtrack in Chopin style 'kaze no toori michi'

(A.N. if you want to hear the music there's one in youtube and the artist is Lisa Nakazono)

After playing the music I heard someone whispering behind the door

"uh, guys I can hear your whispers so you can come in now."

The door opened revealed the other girls of the club together with my little brother

"Sorry Mugi, for using your keyboard without any permission from you."

"It's okay Blythe, I don't mind. I didn't know you love those kinds of piece I thought that you only like to play modern musics." Said Mugi

"Hmm, I guess you didn't know that I also love playing classical music when I'm alone."

"She usually plays a lot of classical music back in London" said Marcus

"Then can you play some more while I prepare our tea just for a change" said Mugi

"Well yeah, of course what do you want me to play?"

"What about from a Chopin's piece?" suggested Mugi

 _I guess I'll play Etude C-sharp minor, Op. 10, No. 14_

After I was done playing all of them were astounded except for Marcus and Brian which I didn't knew that he was there already.

"Wow Blythe, I never knew you could play like that" said Mio

"Well we should expect the unexpected but you sure do have a talent how long have you been playing the Piano?" asked Mugi while giving me a cup of tea

"Well I learned how to play at age 5 since I was so entranced when I saw a Piano concert with my mom so I asked my parents if I can learn how to play it."

"Wow that young? It's amazing" said Ritsu

"Well if you're like my sister then it wouldn't be a surprised since she loves to learn new things and she will do her best to perfect that skill" said Marcus

"That's true, I've been with her since we were young and she will do everything to learn what she wants to learn even if she'll have to learn it all by herself" said Brian while sitting beside me

"Have you tried to enter piano competitions?" asked Mio who seated beside Marcus

"Yeah back in London, but I stopped when I came here."

"Do you consider having a music course when you graduate in high school?" asked Yui

"No, I wanted to take business for some reason."

"That's a pity you do have a skill to be a musician" said Mio

"Thank you for that but I guess music will just be a hobby of mine."

"Enough of that, does anyone wanted to practice for a change?" I announced to them

I saw Ritsu and Yui looking away from my direction

 _I guess it's a no again *sigh*_

"Blythe is right we should at least practice some" Mio said

"Let's just chill for today hehe" said Ritsu

Normal POV

"Why am I not surprised *sigh*"

"Well if we're not playing anything shall we call it a day?" asked Brian

"Since we just finished our afternoon tea time I guess we could all go home now" said Kotobuki-san

"Well shall we go now because I have to prepare our dinner" said my sister

"Let's go pack our things then" said Hirasawa-san

 _Oh yeah sis didn't know that I'll be having a dinner with Mio's family_

I went to my sister to tell her that I'm not going to eat at home

"Sis, I'll be eating my dinner at Mio's house, so can you cook for just the three of you?"

"Okay then, just make sure not to stay way too late okay?"

"Gotcha, thanks sis"

The walk to Mio's house is unusually quiet with Tainaka-san leading the way

"Hey Marcus, what did I'm wondering what did you tell to Blythe a while ago?"

"Hmm that, I just told her that I won't be eating back home tonight and she just told me not stay way too late"

"To tell you the truth this is the first time that I will take a boy back to our house so I'm kind of nervous on what my parents will say to you"

"It should be fine, I guess if your dad will like me as your boyfriend of course"

"I'm definitely sure that he will like you"

"Well that's reassuring"

Out of the blue Tainaka-san yelled at us

"Hey lovebirds, I'll be going now take care!" Tainaka-san yelled

" _*sigh*_ Idiot Ritsu"

"I'm kind of amused that you two were her best friend for a long time already"

"Why is that?"

"You two, how should I put this kind of the Polar Opposite of each other"

"Now that I think of it, it's true but she helped me a lot ever since we were young"

We arrived at Mio's house and to tell you the truth I'm so nervous right now and my heart is beating rapidly

"I'm home" announced Mio

"Welcome Home, you're quite early today" said Mrs. Akiyama

"Yeah because we call it a day earlier than usual"

"My, my is that the lucky guy?" said Mrs. Akiyama

"Good afternoon Mrs. Akiyama, my name is Marcus Oswald it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" I said while bowing my head

"What a polite boy, I'm Chiyo Akiyama, Mio's mother it's a pleasure to meet you too, come in and have a sit while I prepare the dinner"

After the formalities we went to their living room in which I saw her dad reading a Sherlock Holmes book

"Dad I'm home"

"Welcome home my princess"

 _That's her dad?! He looks way too young I thought it's her brother but then again her mother also look so young_

"Hmm is that the boy that you were telling us?"

"Good afternoon sir, my name is Marcus Oswald is a pleasure to meet you" I also bowed my head to Mio's father

"I'm Makoto Akiyama, Mio's father it's a pleasure to meet you too" he extend his arm to shake mine

"Dad mind if I leave Marcus to you I'm just going to change my clothes upstairs"

"Okay then princess"

After Mio left the room my heart started racing fast since I was left alone with the father of my girlfriend well who wouldn't right?

"Well sit down boy"

After saying that I went to the sofa and seated right across Mr. Akiyama

"So you were dating my daughter?"

"ah Y-yes sir"

 _Damn that was the first time that I stutter_

"No need to be nervous boy I'm not like those typical strict father's out there please call me Makoto"

"ahm okay Makoto-san"

"I don't want to make this conversation in circle so I'll just say it straight. Don't you dare make my princess cry or I will hunt you down"

 _*gulp*_

"Of course I won't, I promise you that I won't let her cry"

"That's good, and one more thing please protect my princess since she's our only child" he said while bowing his head

"Definitely sir, oh I mean Makoto-san, I will do everything just to make sure she's safe"

"That's reassuring then, I can sense that I can entrust my daughter to you"

"Thank you for your trust, and I promise you I will never break that trust"

"No, Thank you. Because I can assure that my princess is safe when she's with you"

"Hey I'm back did I miss something or did I interrupt something" said Mio

"No princess it was just a man to man talk with your boyfriend here"

"Well if you say so"

"I'm going to leave you two alone and I will head to the kitchen to help your mom"

"Okay then"

"Don't do anything funny got that?!"

After telling that he went to the kitchen but Mio shouted to Makoto-san

"DAD! That was embarrassing"

I just snickered my laughter trying to hide it to Mio

"And you, why are you laughing" Mio said to me while having a flustered face

"Nothing, you were too cute being flustered like that"

She didn't bother to reply at my statement instead she just hit me playfully on my shoulder

"Haha, sorry about that but you're really cute being flustered like that"

"In any case, did my dad told you something weird? Because the atmosphere seems to be heavy when I came back"

"It's nothing, it was just a typical talk between a father and his daughter's boyfriend"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Well in any case it was just a normal talk nothing worth fussing about"

She leaned her head to my shoulder

"Hey, you know having a boyfriend is not scary at all"

"What do you mean?"

"I was so afraid of guys or rather shy before I met you"

"You're not telling me that you'll be replacing me right?!"

"No you idiot I can't even do that" playfully slapping my shoulder

"Haha, I was joking sorry"

"Don't even joke about those kind of things" Mio said with a frown in her face

"I'm sorry I won't do it again, I promise"

After saying that her face lighten up again

"You know, I haven't seen you laugh like this in school or in front others since you always have that serious face every time I see you. Why?"

Now that she mentioned it, I always have a serious face maybe because I don't want to talk to others except for her?

"To tell you the truth I don't really know"

"You should smile like that in front of the other's you know I really love your smile"

"Can you repeat the last part again?"

"I really love your smile" she said in a sheepish tone

"I love your smile too Mio" I said while looking at her smiling

"Hey kids, dinner's ready. You didn't do anything funny behind my back are you?"

"DAD!"

Once again her cute flustered face

"I'm sorry princess let's head to the dining room"

We went to the dining room and was greeted by a nice smell of burger steak

"Dinner's ready" announced Mrs. Akiyama

"Marcus, don't be shy go ahead and sit beside Mio"

"Thank you Mrs. Akiyama"

"Oh please just call me Chiyo"

"Okay then Chiyo-san"

We ate dinner and asking me questions from time to time like 'what is like to be a transferred student from the other country or what kind of hobbies do I have'. After finishing our dinner it was like a habit of mine to help someone who's cleaning the table after dinner back at home

"Oh my, dear you don't need to that I can handle it" said Chiyo-san

"Oh please I insist, this is the only thing I can do to thank you for that delicious meal"

"Well if you insist then I don't have a choice do I?"

I didn't respond but instead I just smiled and went to the sink

Mio's POV

After dinner my dad and I stand and was about to clean the plates but Marcus went ahead of us

"Mio, he's pretty good kid I'm glad that you found a guy like him"

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have him dad I'm really happy about it"

"I'm glad you're happy my princess. I'm pretty sure that he loves you so much"

"How can you say that dad?"

"Because he looks at you like how I look at your mother"

"What do you mean?"

"He has the look that mean the world to him"

 _I can't believe my dad said those things but I'm really glad that he did because I really love Marcus_

I heard my dad say something that broke my train of thoughts

"Hey Marcus, I can do the dishes go to the living room with Mio"

"but-"

"No but's go ahead I can take care of that" my dad said with a smile on his face

"Okay Makoto-san"

After that we went back to the living room

"Having a family like this sure is fun right?"

Marcus asked out of the blue

"I guess so, my dad is always so lively around here"

"That's good then" he said with a frown on his face

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just remembered someone"

"Who? Your dad?"

"Good guess, yes my dad and my mom both of them were just like that"

"Well I guess missing your parents is normal for people who lives far away from home"

After hanging around for a while he said his farewell to my parents, to my surprise my parents both responded to have a dinner with us again and I decided to accompany him until to our gate

Normal POV

"Thanks for the dinner it was really delicious and fun"

"You're always welcome here Marcus"

"Thank you, and yeah don't forget this Saturday I would come to pick you up"

"Okay then, I'll tell that to my parents"

"Good bye Mio"

"Good bye Marcus"

Before I left, Mio came to my side and kissed my cheek which gave me a full red face since I didn't expect that, but I came back at her and kissed not her cheek but her lips which gave her a full red face

"Bye again Mio" I said with a smirk on my face

"Y-you _*sigh*_ good bye Marcus see you tomorrow"

"Yeah see you"

I started to walk back home with a big smile on my face, just thinking about her make me feel so happy.

 **...**

 **This kinda long so hope you enjoy it and please look forward to the next chapter.**

 **K-On doesn't belong to me**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After the dinner my mind is still full of thoughts about Mio, it was suddenly stopped when the rain pours down and I didn't know where to go so instead of taking shelter somewhere and wait until the rain stops I continued to run back home

 _Why did it rain so suddenly? Ugh this is insane_

The moment that I came back home I was soaking wet and I expect my sister to scold me

"Hey I'm back"

"Welcome ba-, you're soaking wet!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious sis"

She didn't reply to my comment but she instead call Brian

"Hey Brian? Can you get some towel for Marcus?"

Without hesitation Brian went to the bathroom to get some towel gave it to my sister

"Here dry off yourself and take a warm bath or you might catch a cold"

 _She didn't scold me, that's weird maybe she's thinking about what our elder sister would think about hers and Brian's engagement_

I went to the bathroom and took a bath but it's too late because I caught a cold already and thanks to my weak immune system I can already assure that I'll be having a fever

The morning came and as I expected I caught a cold and a fever

 _Oh god I feel like a total shit today_

Then my sister suddenly knocked on my door and when I didn't answer her she came in her own accord

"Just as I thought you have a fever already, let me get the thermometer and some cool patch"

Just then she left and I decided to check my inbox since I didn't bother to check it the moment I got home. I opened my phone and saw 5 messages from Mio

 _A: Did you get home before the rain pours down?_

 _A: Are you okay?_

 _A: Good Night Marcus make sure to get some rest_

 _A: Good Morning, you didn't respond to my messages last night are you okay Marcus?_

 _A: See you later at school_

"Oh damn I have to respond to her"

I typed my message and send it to her, it was just an apology message since I can't really open my eyes and look at my phone screen due to my fever. Moments later my sis came in with a cool patch and a thermometer, she was followed by Brian and Tristan who brought a porridge and some medicine for my cold

"Let me take your temperature"

She gave me the thermometer and placed the cooling patch on my forehead

"I'll go to the faculty office later and tell them that you're sick so just stay here and rest"

"Okay sis thank you"

"And when I mean rest, you should rest okay!"

"Here have some rice porridge, Blythe did this since she anticipated that you'll be having a cold today and there's also a medicine for you to drink afterwards" said Brian

 _Sis really knows me well_

"I'll just tell to Akiyama-san and the others that you have a fever" said Tristan

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it"

"There's a leftover porridge downstairs and some fresh orange juice at the fridge, if you need anything else don't hesitate to call any of us okay?"

"I will sis thank you and you three should probably go, you don't want to be late right? Don't worry about me, I'll make sure to get some rest"

"Good bye little bro"

"Bye Marcus" said Brian

"Bye doofus" said Tristan

After that they went to leave the house and I went to my coffee table to eat my meal so that I can rest already

Mio POV

The only message that I received from Marcus this morning was a short apology message

 _M: I'm sorry for the unanswered messages last night, I went to bed early_

 _*sigh* Marcus and the others are still not here that's a bit unusual_

"Hey Mio-chan your boyfriend is late today. Did anything happened yesterday?"

"Nothing happened Ritsu, maybe they just woke up a bit later today"

While Ritsu and I were chatting we heard the door open with Tristan coming in and without Marcus something is totally off today

"Morning guys" he greeted us

"Good Morning" greeted Ritsu back and went to Mugi to ask something

"Good Morning Tristan, why is Marcus isn't with you today?"

"Oh he caught a cold and staying home for the day"

"Is he okay? What happened?" I asked in a worried tone

"Relax Akiyama-san it was just a simple cold since he went home last night soaking wet, besides he has a weak immune system when it comes to those things ever since we were little kids"

"Oh can I visit later after school?"

"You should ask Blythe about that, but I'm pretty sure that she would agree"

Without hesitation I went and picked my phone to send a message to Blythe

 _A: Hi Blythe I heard that Marcus had a fever can I come over later?_

A few minutes later my phone vibrated indication that I received a message

 _B: Sure why not, Marcus would be glad if you could come meet me later at the clubroom afterschool okay?_

 _A: Okay then, see you later_

I should probably send a message to Marcus

 _A: I heard that you have a fever, get some rest okay_

A good few minutes come no reply came back

 _Maybe he's resting already_

Lunch break came and here I was seating with Mugi and Ritsu

"It surprised me to know that Marcus has a weak immune system" said Mugi

"No wonder that all he does when I see him is play a music or read a book" said Ritsu

"We should expect the unexpected"

"Are you going to visit him later?" asked Mugi

"Yeah I will, I already said it to Blythe"

"Mind if we tag along, since I'm the club president I should also go there and visit" said Ritsu

"I don't mind I'll give Blythe a message"

Out of nowhere Tristan butted in

"Are you really sure that you just want to visit Marcus because you're concerned Tainaka-san?"

"Well of course and plus Blythe's sweets are the best so-"

I didn't let Ritsu finished her sentence and hit her head

"Stupid Ritsu, you just want to there to eat"

"Ouch hehe, but seriously I'm also concerned about him" she said while scratching the back of her head

"You all be coming with Blythe later since Brian will be in charge of buying our dinner ingredients later and I have a club meeting" said Tristan

"We already know that and I also said to Blythe that Mugi and Ritsu are coming probably Yui too"

"Okay then, I'll be heading outside first to buy some tea"

Marcus POV

I woke up from my sleep and I don't feel that well yet but I decided to come down to grab something to eat lucky for me my sister prepared something before she left. I placed the tray of my breakfast at the sink and went to heat up the left over porridge. After heating it I went to the fridge to get the orange juice and went to the table to eat my lunch.

 _Eating alone sucks I wish Mio was here. I wonder what she's doing right now. Maybe eating lunch with Ritsu and the others_

After I'm done eating my lunch. I saw a paper on the counter the note says:

 _Drink your medicine and head to bed after drinking it signed Blythe_

After drinking my medicine I went to bed and checked my phone for messages and I saw 3 from Sis, Mio and Tristan

 _S: Hey, feeling better now? Get some real rest okay see you later_

 _A: I heard that you have a fever, get some rest okay_

 _T: Yo doofus, everyone is worried about you get some rest okay?_

 _Those people, I'm really lucky to have them_

I didn't bother to reply a thing to any of them kind of rude but I just want to get some rest. I went to take my earphones out and started playing a music on my music player before heading back to slumber

Mio POV

The school was out and the three of us Mugi, Ritsu and I went to the clubroom only to see Yui and Blythe already waiting for us. We went to the Oswald's residence with a few chatter every now and then.

We finally got to their house and it still amaze me on how big and modern looking it was. I saw Blythe taking out her keys and opening the door for us.

"Please come in and make yourself at home" said Blythe

We came in and took off our shoes and waited for Blythe to take us to Marcus' room since none of us knew where his room at

"Let's go then, I need to check if he's resting or not" she said while having a little laugh

I just nod and smile, we eventually came to his room. Blythe went to know but no response so she decided to open the door. When she saw Marcus she said something

"He's awake and just lying down listening to music"

We went to his room but he was still lying and never knew that we came in. I kind of notice how clean his room since I expected it to be a messy boys room it was well decorated and saw 4 guitars in a stand near a wall, 2 acoustic and 2 electric guitars that seems to be expensive for a student to have.

 _Are they that wealthy?_

I quickly dismissed the thought when I saw Blythe reach for his forehead to check his temperature. A bit startled Marcus sat right up and removed his earphones.

Marcus POV

I was already awake for 2 hours now but I just want to lie down and listen to music so I didn't bother to open my eyes and since I still feel like shit, though my fever went down already. I was a bit startled when I felt something on my forehead and opened my eyes to see my sister checking my temperature. I sat right up and saw everyone except for Brian and Tristan. I removed my earphones the moment I saw everyone

"Feeling better now?" asked my sister

"I still feel like shit but better than this morning I guess"

"That's good then, I'll be downstairs to prepare dinner" then she went to look at the others

"I assume that everyone will eat their dinner here so I'll be going downstairs to prepare and if you need something don't hesitate to ask okay"

The rest just thanked her and she went downstairs already. When Mio went to the side of my bed

"Hey there, feeling okay?"

"Yeah, better since I took a rest for the whole day"

"I never expected for you to have a weak immune system Marcus" said Hirasawa-san

"Well ever since I was little it was my dilemma"

"Make sure to eat a lot of fruits which are rich in vitamin c" said Kotobuki-san

"Hey your room is way too clean for a boy don't you think" said Tainaka-san

"I'm not the typical kind of boy Tainaka-san"

"I can see that and what's with your guitar having 2 is enough but you have 4 here" said Tainaka-san

"I love playing so it's no big deal"

"Marcus, I want to ask some question?" asked Kotobuki-san

"Go ahead Kotobuki-san"

"Did you took that photo of winter?" asked Kotobuki-san

"Hmm that, yes I did photography is one of my hobbies"

"Do you have any photos that you took?" asked Mio

"Well yeah want to see it?"

Without a hesitation they all said yes. I was to go and stand but Mio stopped me and insist that she will be the one to take it.

"Well then, can you please pick that portfolio book at my book shelf?"

She saw it immediately since the side has a large print that said Portfolio in it. She took it and brought the book at the table where the others are and they started looking at it and they were amazed about the shots I've gather so far the I suddenly remember that I placed drawing of Mio on that same book before I realize it Hirasawa-san saw it and gave it to Mio without any words.

"Wow you drew this Marcus?" asked Mio

"Yeah I did" I said in a low tone and my face turning red

"Can I see? Can I see?" asked Tainaka-san

When Mio gave it to Tainaka-san, Kotobuki-san was also curious and decided to take a look at it

Wow was all I heard from the two and gave the drawing back to Mio

"You're pretty talented Marcus" said Hirasawa-sa

"I wish that I could draw a detailed drawing like that" said Kotobuki-san

"You're pretty lucky Mio-chan to have a boyfriend like him" said Tainaka-san

 _Oh god I can feel blood rushing through my face_

"Yeah I am" said Mio while looking at the portrait of her that I drew

"Ahm hey Marcus? Do you mind if I keep this? I really like it" Asked Mio

"No, go ahead take it. It's a pleasure for me to give it to you" I said while having a big smile on my face

"Thank you Marcus, I really appreciate it" said Mio

"I'm going to Blythe to help her with the preparation downstairs want to come along Yui?" said Kotobuki-san

"Yeah sure, how about you ri-chan?" said Hirasawa-san

"Yeah I want to ask Blythe something" said Tainaka-san with a grin on her face

After that the three of them went out leaving Mio and I alone

"Did they do that on purpose?" asked Mio

"I think they did"

Mio went to sit on the side of my bed wanted to ask something

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter please look forward to my next chapter which would be filled with fluff**

 **K-On doesn't belong to me**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy doing all sorts of school work since November so I can't update much, so here it is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Marcus POV**

Silence filled the room for a minute before I started to speak

"Hey do you have anything you want to ask?"

Mio is a bit hesitant but not full minute passed when she asked me something

"Why did you really transferred here in Japan?" Asked Mio

 _This is a bit sudden but I guess I have to answer it  
_  
"Why did you want to know?"

"I was just thinking that I became your g-girlfriend without knowing much about your background"

 _*sigh* I guess I have to tell her now  
_  
"Well maybe I'll tell you the truth but please hide it from the others since sis wanted to maintain a low profile while we're staying here"

I saw Mio with a serious expression that I haven't saw before

"Yes, I will"

"Well did you know the Asterisk Inc.?"

"Well I do know that they are a big company that handles various small companies. Why?"

"Do you know who owns it?"

"It was an unnamed business man. It was rather a confidential matter and only the people in high society knew who it was"

"The one who made that company was my grandfather and was inherited by my father"

After I said those matter I saw the shocked expression of Mio. Well who wouldn't she just heard that our family practically owns the biggest company in the world.

"You're joking right?"

"Why would I joke about that" I said in a serious tone

"Sorry, so why did you came here. You do know that education in a private school in London is much better than the one here in Japan right?"

"It's not about education, it's about us having a normal high school life since we were homeschooled back in London, we once got in a school and most of the people who knew who we were tried to take advantage and befriend us just to get close to our family. That's why we came here where only few people knew who we really are and plus we went here to watch over a part of the company that was recently opened as a preparation of our inheritance"

"You two would inherit the company? If I'm not mistaken, you told me that you have other older siblings' right?"

"Well we do but they said that they don't want to inherit the company since it would be a hassle to their chosen field"

 _*sigh*  
_  
"How many siblings do you have? What field are they in? If you don't mind me asking"

"I don't mind, well I have 4 older siblings, 2 boys and 2 girls, I'm the youngest one. My brother Max, the eldest one is a historian and an archeologist most of the time he's away to find some important piece of history. My 2nd brother, Leon is a famous model and a doctor, weird combination but that's the truth. My other older sister, Layla is a famous fashion designer and has her own clothing line in which Leon took part as a model. Which left us two to inherit the company" I finished with a bitter smile on my face

"Wow, I never thought that your family is that big but they gave you two a restraint to what you want to become"

"Initially my sister wanted to inherit the company all on her own so that I can fulfil what I want, but I figured out that it's unfair that she has to shoulder everything"

"What is it that you want to do if you're not going to inherit the company?"

"I wanted to become an Architect but it seems impossible because I have to take over the company too"

"Both you and Blythe did a very big sacrifice for your family" she said with a pitiful look

"Yeah, that's why they were opposed to my sister and Brian's engagement since she needs to retain her last name as an Oswald as the future head of the company and the family"

"Wait. Blythe's going to be the head of your family I thought you were only going to inherit company? I'm a bit confuse"

"Well I'm not allowed to say this but I'm going to say it anyway because you already knew too much. It's a family tradition that if you're the head of the company, you'll also be the head of the family"

"Can you be the head so that you can retain your family name as a guy?"

"No, I can't. Because big sis is much more suited for the position. I can't even compete with her intelligence when it comes to almost everything. In fact she doesn't even need to study in high school since she already got a degree in business"

 _Oh damn I said way too much  
_  
"Wow I'm speechless about Blythe. I mean if she got a degree but still wanted to have a normal high school life that's something and one other thing, Brian can marry into your family right so that Blythe can still have the Oswald family name?"

"Yes, he can. But he has his own company to inherit since Tristan wanted to play football in the big league and Brian also got a degree in business so when it comes to intelligence Brian is the only one who can fight head on with my sister"

"Wait Brian also got a degree in business, that's insane. What company does Brian would inherit?"

"Yes, it is definitely insane and about the company that's a confidential one, sorry about that"

"No it's fine"

"We were allowed to be here just because of the new company branch that we have and will serve as a training for both of us. If not we would be stuck back in London" I said with a frown on my face

"Now I know why both of you look so worried about your older siblings going here, it would be alright I'm sure of it"

"Well yeah, thank you for believing Mio"

"I'm your girlfriend and your friend Marcus I will always believe that everything would turn out good"

I felt so calm hearing those words from Mio and felt my eyes dropping

"You should rest now thank you for telling me the truth" she said with a reassuring smile on her lips while caressing my head

"Hey Mio can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Can you please stay here until I fell asleep again"

"Hmm yeah sure" she said with a sweet smile

 _I want to kiss her and hug her so bad, but I might transfer my cold to her_

"Just stay where you are and don't come too close I don't want you to catch my cold"

"Hmm okay"

I was about to close my eyes when suddenly I heard her stand and got close to where my head is

"H-hey M-Marcus please move so I can sit on your bed properly and rest your head on my lap" she said while blushing

"No it's fine, I already told you that you might catch a cold. You don't have to push yourself" I said with a stern voice

"As your g-girlfriend I want to do this so please move" she said with a puppy dog eyes

 _How can I even say no to her when she have those puppy dog eyes looking at me_

" _*sigh*_ I can't refuse you am I right?"

"Yes" she said in a cheerful tone

I did what she said and she sat down then pulled my head towards her lap

"Now be a good boy and rest" she said while touching my hair"

"Y-yes, thank you Mio"

After I said those words I fell asleep almost immediately

 **Mio's POV**  
 _  
I can't believe the things that I just heard. It must be tough for Blythe and Marcus to do those things just for the sake of their family_

"I might be a shy girl but I would stay by your side no matter what happens because I love you Marcus" I said while looking at his sleeping face

My eyes was about to drop when I heard the door opens and Yui together with Ritsu came in

"Dinner's ready" yui said with a cheerful voice

"Shhh not too loud he just went back to sleep" pointing to guy sleeping on my lap

"Uh huh Mio-chan took a bold move that's not like you, you know" said Ritsu in a teasing voice

I grabbed the nearest thing that I have in my reach which is a pillow an threw it straight to Ritsu's face while I blush in deep scarlet red

"Stupid Ritsu!" I said in a hushed tone

"Hey!" Ritsu said in a hushed tone while holding the pillow that I just threw at her

Just then another girl came into the scene which is none other than Mugi-chan

"Blythe's already waiting downstairs and was wondering what's keeping you" Mugi-chan said then took a glance at my direction

"My-my that's what keeping you all here. A sweet scene between our newly formed couple" said Mugi with a delight in her voice

 _*sigh* I gave up_

"I'll be down in a minute guys so you can wait for me downstairs"

With that the three went out and I took a glance over to Marcus who's still sleeping after all those commotion that just happened

"If there's a fire or an earthquake right now you'll still be asleep and wake up without knowing a thing haha" I said teasingly and put his head on a pillow before standing up

Before I went down I lean down gave him a quick peck on his cheeks

"Rest well Marcus, I hope to see you tomorrow"

With that I came down with everyone at the table and everyone is looking at me with a smirk on their faces. I sat down at the table ignoring their looks but I still have a deep red blush on my cheeks and ate our dinner prepared by Blythe and the others.

We left the Oswald's residence together with Brian and Tristan after saying that girls shouldn't go home by themselves at night and took us all home using a SUV which I believe is a Chevrolet and was driven by Brian.

 **...**

 **I'll be posting a new chapter as soon as I can but please be patient. Thank you and please look forward to the next chapter.**

 **K-On doesn't belong to me**


End file.
